


Christmas Sweaters and Cocoa

by jchase



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, Frottage, M/M, fluff and a dash of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jchase/pseuds/jchase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren snuggle in dumb sweaters and end up kissing and messing around. Modern AU, fireplace, hot chocolate, ugly Christmas attire. What could be better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Sweaters and Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+girlfriend).



> Looks like this is my first fic up! Belated Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to everyone, and I hope you enjoy this plotless bit of Modern AU cute snuggles that I wrote while running on about 6 hours of sleep for 25 hours straight;;

   I sat waiting on our awful maroon sofa that he insisted was gorgeous in the store, clad in an obnoxiously vibrant green sweater and a pair of the ugliest elf-themed boxers I have ever seen (forest green with a red faux-belt and _BELLS_ , for god's sake) for him to finish doing whatever he was doing in the kitchen. I shivered in the cold of our drafty house, drawing my legs up to fold them beneath me as I stared at the doorway to the kitchen. He'd put a log on the fire about an hour ago, promised me he'd be back soon, and went off to do whatever it was he was doing now. _Come on, hurry up, it can't possibly take this long_. I could smell chocolate, and I was pretty sure he's doing something on the stove, but fuck if I knew what it actually _was_. He refused to tell me, said it was a surprise. After another ten minutes or so I could hear him opening the fridge for the umpteenth time and then a minute after _that_ he waltzed in the room with a huge blanket in his hands, his shorts jingling away. _Where the fuck did we even get a queen sized fleece throw with eagles on it??_ He draped it over my lap and I glared back at him, receiving one of his sweet little smiles full of gumdrops and daffodils and I just looked away again, feeling the tips of my ears going red. There was no point trying to be mad at him when he always melted my anger away with those eyes of his, and that smile that made me feel the need to be **mushy** whenever I saw it. _Gross..._

   When Eren returned the second time, he had two huge mugs in his hands piled high with whipped cream and sprinkles and little green and red striped straws with little bows tied around the bent parts. I just raised a brow at him, and he chuckled. No, not even. It was more like a girlish little giggle, really. Dressed in a matching outfit to my own that he also insisted would look great on us both, he managed to get his ass situated on the couch unnecessarily close to me and he held out one of the mugs to me. Once he had a free hand he used it to arrange the blanket over his lap. Eren looked at me eagerly, those bright green eyes lingering on my face and I knew he was waiting for me to take a sip of what I assumed to be hot chocolate. I cautiously took in a mouthful of the hot liquid, thick with the creamy taste of milk chocolate. I couldn't help the way my mouth pulled up into a smile; I'd always had a thing for chocolate. When I looked up, I saw that Eren had completely skipped over or forgotten the fact he had a straw, because his entire upper lip and most of his nose were buried in the damned whipped cream. He made a little sound of satisfaction when he pulled away, his face a complete mess.

   "...How did I get stuck with such a messy person?" I grumbled, shaking my head, "c'mere, and let me clean you up." His cheeks turned a little pink at my demand, but he did as told. I licked the tip of his nose, watching as his eyes sparkled with another little giggle. I continued to playfully lick off the quickly liquidizing whiteness, and when I got close enough to his lips I gave him a quick little kiss, and he let out this cute little squeaking noise that made my heart fill with affection. He really was too cute for it to be healthy. That's when I pulled back, smiling just a tad around my straw as I sipped my drink again.

   "I uh," Eren stuttered, his eyes going from my own to his cup and back, "um- do you like it?" I offered a little nod, ever so carefully pulling my legs out from beneath me to stretch them. He wasted no time as he entangled us both, his legs hooking around mine and pulling them in. He grinned brightly, taking another sip of his drink and successfully getting his face dirtied again. I shook my head, rolling my eyes as I looked away.

   "You're such a brat, and you never learn. What am I to do with you?" I glanced back to see him smirking behind his improvised moustache, and he gave a little shrug.

   "I dunno," he said in a voice carried by a cheeky tone, "clean up after me, the same as always~?" I sighed in mock boredom, reaching over to the coffee table and setting my cup on one of the reindeer shaped coasters. I grabbed his from him before he had the chance to put it down, and I stuck a Rudolph under that one as well.

   "Well, I guess I'll have to," I retorted with a shake of my head. Then I leaned up, again curling my tongue through the light fluffiness before pulling it into my mouth to swallow. Within a few seconds we're back to a kiss, our lips melding together as our eyes remained locked. He's still a little sticky from getting the friggin' Cool Whip on himself, but it was kind of pleasant in a way. His legs shifted under our blanket so I was between them instead, and he reached under to guide my own to hook around his waist. This brought us close enough that I could feel his dick in those ridiculous shorts against my own, and boy was that a turn on. My body flooded with heat in seconds, and his eyes remained on mine as our lips parted in sync. He's learnt a lot from me over the months, imitating what I've done to him and tossing in his own little twists here or there. I lowered my lids to give him a more sultry gaze, and he retaliated with a swift jerk of his hips against my own that sent a shock up my spine. That hand from before was back on my leg, sliding along my thigh to the inside of it, rubbing right along that spot that he knew would push me to be putty in his hands. _Damn it, Eren, I wish you never found that spot by accident that one night..._ His tongue was against my teeth then, tracing their outline as he trailed his lithe fingers further up, getting toward the rapidly forming erection in my godawful shorts. I could feel my ears flushing at the way he was teasing, and I returned with a flick of my tongue in a short upward motion against the underside of his. I swallowed the shaky sound he made, his tongue curling in a bit of a clumsy wave against my own as he tried to regain his composure. I rutted my hips against his, and he was already fully hard against me. I quirked my brow, watching as his pink cheeks grew more vibrant and his eyes darted away.

   I broke the kiss to instead press my forehead to his. "Hah, you seem _eager_ as ever..." I muttered, and he gave a rather bratty squeeze to my dick in response. I tried not to give in just yet, biting back a sound of pleasure.

   "You're one to talk!" he retorted defensively, "you're hard as a... a..."

   "I'm about to be as soft as a fuckin' rabbit if you don't keep touching me, Jaeger," I cut him off without giving him much of a chance to come up with some ridiculous comparison. Last time, he told me I was hard as _diamonds_. He gave a shrug and used his palm to rub in a slow, rounded motion, his mouth finding mine once more in another heated, open kiss. I kissed him back passionately, our eyes trained on each other's as his hands came up to push at the mossy green Christmas tree on my sweater as a signal for me to lay down. Instead of fighting I gave it to him, and I let him guide me onto my back. This is the point where he found a better angle to dig his hard on into mine, and he ground us together more roughly than before. I begrudgingly admit I made an _embarrassingly_ squeaky noise here, the friction caused by the foreign fabric oddly pleasing to my senses. His mouth left mine to ghost little kisses along my jaw and neck, racing chills through me that only caused my chest to arc up against him. The flowery smell of his favorite shampoo graced my nose and I smiled. Even if it's girly, it wouldn't smell right on anyone but Eren. Our hips rolled in time with one another as we found our rhythm, starting out slow but swiftly building up a much quicker pace as he buried his face into my shoulder. I could hear his breathing turning ragged, half with the arousal and half with the lack of air.

   I ran my nails along the back of his neck, and I thought to myself about how stupid it was to suffocate himself like that before remembering that he actually gets off on it. His hips jerked up with the extra kick of excitement at his nape, ripping the garbled sound of his name from my mouth as he bit at my collarbone through my shirt. Then his hands were scrambling to pull our shorts out of the way, and his burning skin on my own heat reduced me to an absolute fucking mess. His hand wrapped around the girth of our lengths, his precum already dribbling out to slick his hand as he squeezed our cocks together and started to tug. I could only twist my fingers in the fleece of his sweater and mewl into the chilly air, my eyes shut tight in avid bliss. Sometimes it's nice to take a break from going all the way, and Eren knew all too well what to do to drive me to finish. His hips rocked against mine greedily as he whispered my name into my shoulder like a chant, his hand stuttering here or there as he swiped his thumb over the heads of our lengths. Every time my tip was graced I gasped breathlessly, my mouth wet and drool trickling from its corner. The blanket gradually made its way toward the floor, and by the time Eren squeaked out another repetition of my name before cumming across my sweater, the only part of either of us left covered was from the backs of his legs down to his toes. He continued to lightly use his nails along the sensitive ridge of skin just below my head as he tugged me, trying desperately not to falter as he worked at finishing me off. His body twitched with the over-stimulation, his breaths just barely audible with how shallow they were.

   Not even a full minute followed before my own ejaculate was spattered over the front of my sweater. We took a moment to catch our breath, reveling in the afterglow of our adrenaline. Panting hard, he fumbled with his undergarment as he tugged it back on. I barely noticed the things jingling through our entire session, but come to think of it they'd have been annoying as hell if I HAD noticed. I managed to wriggle myself back into my own, and we slowly got up and agreed to head for a shower. Showers were warm, pleasant, and _clean_. Three things I was _not_ feeling by that point. We got our now cold cups of cocoa and tossed them in the sink to be washed later on, and then Eren had my hand in his as we walked down the little hallway toward our bathroom.


End file.
